To evaluate the therapeutic efficacy of Cyclosporin A in a randomized double blind controlled trial with respect to affect on immunologic and hepatic function, histologic morphology, and natural history of PBC and PSC; and to determine Cyclosporin A pharmacokinetic parameters in primary biliary cirrhosis and primary sclerosing cholangitis pts.